1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a waste container having as an integral part thereof an adjustable holder for a package containing a supply of liner bags for the container.
1. Description of the Prior Art
An annoying lack of convenience in connection with waste containers requiring thin gauged film bag liners, is the fact that the liner replacement supply is usually somewhere remote from the container itself. It would amount to a significant advantage to the consumer if the container replacement liner supply were readily at hand adjacent to the container. Since boxes of bag liners come in different sizes it would be of practical necessity for the means to hold the boxes to be readily adjustable to accommodate the different sizes. Furthermore, while some liner containers are comparatively inflexible and not readily reducible in width as bag liners are removed, others may readily reduce in width and a holding means adjustable to accommodate this would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,490 addresses this problem by placing a supply of bag liners under the bottom of a refuse receptacle, with the bag liner supplied from through the bottom of the container. This type of structure has the disadvantages of being structurally complex and, in addition, permits leaking waste liquid to run down into the bag liner supply from holes in the bag liner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,123 is another version of the same concept having exactly the same problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,406 provides a waste container employed with a plurality of trash liner bags in a nested arrangement positioned within the container. This structure permits the use of the innermost nested liner first and when it is full it is removed from the nested configuration and the next liner is ready for use. A serious drawback with this configuration is the difficulty involved in denesting thin film, tightly nested bag liners. The removal of the full trash liner tends to pull out the entire nested arrangement disturbing one or more of the closely nested bags. The consumer then must reinsert and rearrange the nested configuration.